Fire Blood New Mates
by ricoice
Summary: Fire blood go's to earth for a hunt but this is a mate hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Page 15

-1** Fire Blood New Mates **

** By **

**Fire Redhead and RicoIce **

**Read me First: first off I like to start off with a very BIG thank you to Leah Wood A.K.A. Fire Redhead for letting me use her beloved Characters and having the fate in me to do so. I' m also big fan of her and the Hunter stories I will do my best to give her and all her fans out there a story that will live up to what a Fire Redhead story should be. Oh don't forget to Read & Review this story. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I and Fire Redhead do not own the Predator and the Alien by 20 century Fox but all Original Hunter Characters is own by Fire Redhead. But all the other Characters do belong to me. **

**It had been 3 weeks since Fire Blood and Garv had their friendly and childish wager where Fire Blood had to stay in a Ooman building for 15min and talk with 2 Oomans in order to win a Hard Meat bone dagger and a hand wash bath from Little Fighter Garv's Ooman mate. If Garv won Fire Blood had to hand over one of his favorite Shuriken. But in the end Fire Blood lost the wager and his Shuriken but he didn't come out empty handed since he received a lap dance from one of the Ooman females and her top too. A week later Fire Blood tricked Little Fighter into making a wager with him which he in did win the bath that he wagered with Garv the first time and 2 months later Fire Blood finally won the favor of Eldress Renata after his very long pursuit of her. **

**But now Fire Blood finds himself wondering what it be like to mate with an Ooman female. He had mated with great number of females already and also had 13 beautiful females in his home that any male would kill a nest of Hard Meats to have. But now Fire Blood has set his sights on a new challenge and like any good hunter he's getting himself ready for the hunt. **

**Fire Blood was on his way to Garv and Little Fighter's home when he heard a familiar voice call to him. **

**Garv: Good morning, Fire Blood **

**Fire Blood: Good morning, Garv **

**Garv: So what brings you to our home? **

**Fire Blood: Nothing much Garv. Just wanted to talk to Little Fighter that's all.**

**Garv (crossing his arms): And what do you need to my mate for? **

**Fire Blood: Nothing for you need to worry about Garv**

**Garv: When it comes to my mate it _is_ my concern Fire Blood. **

**Fire Blood: Oh. What is wrong Garv? Think Little Fighter will take my offer to receive pleasing from me. **

**Garv: (in a mad tone): Only in your dreams Fire Blood. **

**As much as Fire Blood enjoy teasing Garv, he really needed to see Little Fighter. Therefore, Fire Blood told his leader and good friend why he needed to see his mate. Garv was in complete shock on what his second in command was planning. **

**Garv (roaring voice): You are going to do what? **

**Fire Blood: What? Don't think I can pull it off Garv? **

**Garv: What?! No. This is the craziest shit I've ever heard you say! **

**Fire Blood: Oh what's so crazy about me having an Ooman mate? Need I remind you Oh mighty leader that Little Fighter is an Ooman? **

**Garv: Only in body but her soul is yautja. **

**Fire Blood: And that's my point Garv, if I can fine one Ooman female with even a little of that spirit she will be mine. **

**Garv: Only if I let you go on these fools hunt of yours. **

**Fire Blood (looking at him hard): Fool hunt or not why would you try to stop me or any other male from seeking a new mate? **

**Garv (giving him an evil eye): When it endangers the clan and the whole Yautja race, I will stop anyone Fire Blood. Nevertheless, tell me Fire Blood what gives you this insane Idea? **

**Rolling his red/yellow eyes at his friend he told him what happen in the Ooman building that he dared him to sit in for 15mins **

**Garv: Ah, I see. You are hoping that Ooman female that you met is still at that place we were at. **

**Fire Blood: Yes, now can I see Little Fighter or do I have to answer another round of questions? **

**Garv: Yes, you may see her, but later on you and I will have anther round of questions.**

**Fire Blood gives his friend and leader a hard look before he walks by him and heads to Garv and Little Fighter's home were he finds her practicing with her new Combi-Stick. Fire Blood stands quiet as he watches Little Fighter spar against an unseen opponent. Right then Little Fighter spins around and throws her Combi-Stick right at Fire Blood. He catches the Combi-Stick in mid -air saying. **

**Fire Blood (holding her Combi-Stick and tossing it back to her): Nice throw but your aim could have been better. **

**Little Fighter (catching it): Good morning, Fire Blood Oh sorry about the Combi-Stick. **

**Fire Blood: Good morning, Little Fighter and it is all right, females all ways throwing something at me, normally it's their underwear instead of a Combi-Stick. **

**Little Fighter (rolling her jade green eyes): So what brings you to our home today Fire Blood? I hope not to make another bet. Look, I already told you "No" one thousand times and I will keep saying no so you might as well give up Fire Blood. **

**Fire Blood (laughing): No. Not today my little Tetch-Na. The reason why I'm here today is to ask for your help? **

**Little Fighter (head to one side): My help for what? **

**Fire Blood tells Little Fighter that he is going on a hunt on earth and that he wanted her teach him how to speak Ooman in order to form a better understanding his prey, which wasn't too far, from the truth. Of course, Little Fighter agreed to help her giant friend, but at a price. **

**Fire Blood (smiling): Mmm, and what may that price be Little Fighter? **

**Little Fighter: Oh-no, not "that" Fire Blood! The only thing I want from you is to show me how to throw a Smart Disc and a Shuriken in a way that I can keep my hands. **

**Fire Blood: Ah too bad for you Little Fighter "that" is what I do best, but the other thing I do best will have to do for now. But tell me Little Fighter why don't you ask Garv to show you how to wield them? **

**Little Fighter: Because, as you just said, you're the best at wielding those weapons in all the clan and I want to learn from the best like I did from Hunter, Garv, Jet'rikna, and you. So when do you want to start your Ooman lessons Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood: How about right now? **

**Little Fighter: ok. **

**And for the next 6 weeks Fire Blood learned how to speak Ooman from Little Fighter. In return Fire Blood showed her the deadly art of Smart Dice and Shuriken throwing Fire Blood was taken aback on how quick Little Fighter learned to throw them putting most of the Unblooded that he was teaching to shame. He also showed her how to throw 2 at once and how to use them as hand weapons. On the other side of this exchange was Fire Blood. During his Ooman lessons he kept offering his sexual services and flirting in Yautja and now in English as well every chance he got, but other then that he was a very good student. **

**Now it's time for him to use his new skills but before he got onto his warrior ship there were some things that he needed for his mate hunt. But to get them, he will have to tell his Alpha female Jet'rikna what he is planning to do. Now of course Fire Blood fears no one but you would be a fool if you weren't a little nervous around your top female, especially when your top female is Jet'rikna. **

**However, Fire Blood made a vow of honor to Garv that he would do everything in his power to make sure that if he fails in his hunt that no innocent Oomans would remember anything. In order for him to keep this vow he will need Jet'rikna's help. **

**Now careful, Fire Blood kept going over what he going to say to Jet'rikna as he walked in their home. There he found his mate in their training room working out her Glaive. Fire Blood stood at the door of training room at first it seemed his top mate hadn't noticed him near entrance of the room until she said. **

**Jet'rikna (turning to face him): I thought you would be half-way to the Ooman Home-World or did you come to win my favor before you go? **

**Fire Blood (walking in the room): No. As much, I would like to try there are some things I need you to get for me. **

**Jet'rikna (a puzzle look and holding her Glaive by her side): Oh? What kind of things Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood: Sleeping and Memory ease darts. **

**Jet'rikna (giving him a hard look): And why do you need such things for an Ooman hunt Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood: Because it is not a normal Ooman hunt Jet'rikna. **

**Jet'rikna (holding her Glaive and crossing her arms): Then tell me what kind of hunt is it Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood told his mate what he was planning to do on his Ooman hunt and why he needed those Items. When he finished telling her she just stood there holding her Glaive looking at Fire Blood as if she was going to kill him right then and there or beat him until he wished he was dead. But much to his surprise she didn't do either just simply closed her Glaive and said. **

**Jet'rikna: Garv was right to say this is a fool's hunt but I will give you the items that you wanted under three conditions that you must follow. **

**Fire Blood: what are the conditions? Jet'rikna **

**Jet'rikna: The first is this will be your first and last mate hunt. Second if somehow you find an Ooman female to be your mate you will bring her here for all to see and you will not please her in any way until she has shown us that she has earned such a right. **

**Fire Blood: And the third condition? **

**Jet'rikna didn't answer him at first she just walked over their weapon wall and put up her Glaive before turning around to face Fire Blood again. She slowly walked over to where Fire Blood was standing, wrapped her long arms around his body, and said. **

**Jet'rikna (rubbing the back of his head): That you will give me a bath. And I expect you to do just as a good job on me as Little Fighter did on you. Now wait here I will be back with your hunting Items. **

**It didn't take long for Jet'rikna long to return. As she handed them to him, she pulled him into her body and said. **

**Jet'rikna (looking into his eyes and running her hands up & down his back): Now Fire Blood don't be too long on your hunt. I'll want that bath very soon. **

**Fire Blood (holding her and looking into her bright yellow eyes): Well, maybe I should give you a good memory of me to ease your wait. **

**Jet'rikna (undoing his loincloth): Maybe you should do just that.**

**Fire Blood (smiling while undoing her top and loincloth): As you wish Jet'rikna **

**Once they had finished taking off each other's clothes he slowly helped his larger mate to the floor of the training room. Once she was comfortable Fire Blood wasted no time getting on top of her and pushing all of his rock hard 10 and half inch long and 4inc thick Yautja dick into her with one sexually aggressive thrust. **

**But Fire Blood didn't stop there he slowly begin pushing in &out of her putting all of his strength into every stroke. Jet'rikna didn't mind her mate's aggressive performance. She was enjoying every hard stroke and matched his thrusts by moving her hips with his with her legs and arms wrapped around his muscled back. It didn't take long for Jet'rikna to get her first orgasm. Fire Blood slowed his thrusting to let her enjoy it. **

**But as soon she recovered from it Fire Blood picked her up in one graceful swoop. Jet'rikna wrapped her arms around Fire Blood's neck and snaked her legs around his hips. She was very surprised at his ability to hold her up and keep his balance as well but what she didn't know was Fire Blood had another surprise for her. **

**Fire Blood started thrusting up into Jet'rikna while lifting her up & down matching his thrusting. As for Jet'rikna the only thing she could do was hang on for the ride. It only took her 2 minutes to have anther body shrieking orgasm, but this time he didn't slow down. He kept thrusting at a mad pace causing Jet'rikna to cum over and over again until Fire Blood could on longer hold off his orgasm. With a thunderous roar he released his seed deep into Jet'rikna. So much that some of his seed dripped from her onto the floor. While Fire Blood was still holding Jet'rikna, they looked into each other's glowing eyes both trying to regain control of their breathing. **

**Once they did Fire Blood, slowly lowered Jet'rikna back onto the training room floor before getting back on top and saying... **

**Fire Blood (rubbing the side of her face and looking into her eyes): Now tell me Jet'rikna was that a memorable memory? **

**Jet'rikna (rubbing his arm and looking into his eyes): Yes, that was a very memorable one. **

**Fire Blood (smiling): I will be back as soon as I can Jet'rikna so that memory won't get too old. **

**So with a last gentle touch of her face Fire Blood got off his nude mate, grabbed his loincloth and hunting items, and made his way out of their home. **

**Once at his ship Fire Blood quickly got everything ready for takeoff. Not long after that Fire Blood was on his way to earth and soon his hunt for an Ooman mate would begin. **

Page 15


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**It has been three and half months since that incident at the Cherry Tree and the dancer that gave Fire Blood his first and only lap dance was in her home after a long night at work. Usually one of the bodyguards from the club would walk with her until she got home, but ever since that bloody day not one of them wanted to go near her outside the club. However, what she did not know was that she had already had someone looking over her. **

**Carla (thinking and looking up at the full moon): it is such a beautiful night. **

**She thought as she let her long blond flow in the light breezes before beginning her walk from work to her home which was only a block away. But as she made her way there she kept feeling that someone was following her. When she turned around to look back there was no one there. **

**Carla (thinking): Mmm. Maybe it's just my imagaination running away with me— that's all. **

**She thought as she continued her way home.**

** As soon as she was about to unlock the door to apartment building, a masked man slinked out from the shadows and said in an evil tone. **

**Mask man: Don't move bitch. **

**At first Carla was about to give the would-be robber a good hard elbow in his ribs but the feel of cold steel on her neck stopped her from doing so. The masked man told her as he was pulling her away from the door to the street that he and some friends of his were having a party and she was to be the entertainment. Now of course Carla didn't want any part of the plan, but she didn't have much of a choice as he shoved her in a van that had pulled up to them. Once they were in, Carla could see that there were four more masked men. One was diverging and the other was riding shotgun, the other two were in the back pointing guns at her while their leader was sill holding a knife to her neck. **

**They drove for long time until she felt the van come to a stop and the sliding door opened. She was ordered to get out as she looked around to see were they had taken her. It was a warehouse with black painted windows. Carla knew if she didn't try to escape now there would never be another chance. Lucky for her all the men with guns had walked ahead of their leader. For the moment he had removed the knife from her neck and now was holding the tip of blade at her back. **

**So with a quick, hard elbow to his face she bolted, running as fast as she could. Instantly, the others turned around to give chase, but she was too fast for them. Frustrated, they let off a few shots, none of which hit her initially. Then, all at once a bullet struck Carla in the shoulder causing her to fall hard next to the warehouses. She quickly got right back on her feet, but was suddenly tackled and rolled over onto her back. Viciously, the leader delivered a back-handed slap across her face. **

**Leader (shouting and sitting on top of her): You bitch! Look what you did! You broke my fucking nose! We _were_ just going just fuck you like the whore that you are and let you go. But, now I'm going to kill you after we're done with you. **

**Right then the leader and his men pulled off their masks. Gasping, Carla realized she knew these men!**

**Carla (fighting him and shouting): I should have known it was you sick sons of bitches! **

**It was the guys that came to the club a week ago who got banned for getting too touchy with their dancers. Ricky also received a broken arm from the thugs when they shoved him into a wall. **

**Leader (pulling out his knife): Now it's time for some pussy. Boys, hold her! **

**Obediently, each one of his boys grabbed both of Carla's arms and legs while the leader cut off her shirt. Once he finished with that he started with her 32D black bra. **

**That's when a thunderous roar echoed throughout the warehouse, followed by the gang leader flying off of Carla and into one of the larger wooden boxes that were all around them. But to the cronies' horror and Carla's he didn't fall to the warehouse floor. Instead he was pinned by something unseen, which soon revealed its form a second later. It appeared to be a silver spear, impaling him to the box. **

**As their leader tried to call for his boys to help, but instead of his voice a gush of blood spewed from his month! His body when limp. Only Carla saw the last moments of her attacker's life because his boys' attention was drawn to the part of the warehouse were the spear was thrown from. Then, something or someone slowly emerged from the shadows. **

**Carla (shocked and scared look): Oh shit! It's—HIM.**

**That's all she could say as she looked at the "guy" who three months ago had come to Cherry Tree wearing what she thought at the time was a costume. Only when she gave him a lap dance did she discover it was no costume. So doing the only thing she could think of at the time, she asked the head bouncer Ricky to check him out. Minutes later, he broke Ricky arm in three places and killed three others bouncers. Two of them had a car rolled on top of them and the third was found cut in half. Leaving her to wonder, had she just jumped out the frying pan and into the fire? **

**All of the gang members had their guns pointed at the shadowy stranger, but Carla could see they were all scared to death of him. Not wanting to waste another opportunity for escape, she slowly crawled away from them. As she was doing so she picked up the knife of the dead gang leader. As soon she was far away from them she picked herself up from the floor and ran as fast her two feet could carry her.**

** The sound of gunfire and the terrified screams of men followed her and then silence. Carla knew what had happened. That…thing… he killed them and now she was next. She wasn't going to stick around to be next. Carla quickly ran to every exit door that she can find only to discover they were all locked and the windows were too high for her to reach. Carla was losing hope and a lot of blood from her shoulder wound. Then, she remembered the van of her kidnappers used to bring her to this place. **

**As quickly, as she could she made her way to the back to the black van. But when she got there, there was good news and some very bad news. Bad news there were no keys to be found but the good news was she found a small Med-kit in the back. She also found a sawed-off shotgun and some ammo to go with it! Hurriedly, Carla took time to fix herself up and come up with a new plan. **

**As Carla worked she was unaware that Fire Blood had been watching her every move since dealing with these honor-less males Oomans that dare to force any female to mate with them deserved death—especially since this one was to be his future mate. Fire Blood was impressed by her, but now he wanted to see if she truly had what it takes to be the mate of a Yautja warrior like himself. **

**Once Carla fixed her bullet wound as best she could she realized that one of her kidnappers must have the keys to the van. But that meant she would have to go back to where she last saw them alive and hope to God that "guy" wasn't waiting for her. But if he was, she had something for him. With her new shotgun in hand and her knife in the other Carla searched for the dead kidnapper with the keys to the van. **

**Carla (in a low voice): Oh my God— **

**It was the only thing she could say as she looked at the cut up bodies of her kidnappers. Two were cut in half and the other two looked like they'd been put in a blender set on high! What was even more shocking was that they still had their guns clutched in their severed hands. As for their leader he was no longer impaled by the silver spear, but his head and spinal column have been ripped out of his back! As shocking and horrible as it all was she didn't feel sorry for them. Why should she feel sorry when they were seconds from raping and kill her?! If that "guy" hadn't shown up like he did— now, unfortunately, she had to search each of the bloody bodies for the van keys and her way out of this nightmare. **

**It took some time and getting her hands covered in blood, but Carla was successful in finding the keys. She also borrowed one the guns with a full clip and put it in the back of her jeans. As she turned to retreat back to the van there was Fire blood standing right in front of her and staring at her. **

**Carla (thinking): Oh God... not now!**

**As they, stared at each other like gunfighters in an old west show down, Fire Blood waited to see what she going to do next. Is she going stand and fight or run from him? He got he's answer in the form of a shotgun blast that would had taken off his head if he hadn't ducked in time. But Carla was just getting started as she whipped out her hand gun and let loose a few rounds at him. Fire Blood had already moved out of the way and turned on his cloak, which took Carla by surprise and also pissed her off! Angrily she shouted, **

**Carla: Oh, come on! That's fucking cheating! **

**Fire Blood couldn't help but laugh and smile a little as he watched her quickly reload her shotgun and then take off to where the van was. Unbeknownst to the young stripper, Fire Blood had already guessed that's was where she was headed but he was going to get there first in order to claim his prize and put a end to this hunt. **

**As Carla ran through the warehouse she looked over shoulder and hoped she could get to the van first. When she saw the van Carla's heart filled with joy, but only for a moment. Suddenly, like a ghost, Fire Blood decloaked right between her and the van. Carla wasn't going let this _thing_ stop her, so she pull out her pistol and raised her shotgun. But this time Fire Blood didn't give her time to pull the trigger. **

**With lighting speed he pulled out his spear gun which was loaded with sleeping darts instead of spear tips and fired, hitting her right in the neck. Before Carla knew it she the floor still holding her guns. As Fire Blood slow walked over to Carla, he felt very proud of her. She had showed him that Little Fighter wasn't the only Ooman that had the fighting spirit of Yautja. Now his hunt for her was over, but his courtship of her was only beginning. **

**2 hours later Carla woke up and found herself not in the warehouse anymore but somewhere else. **

**Carla: "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Toto" she said to herself as she looked around the bedroom that she was in. It had blue walls that had red alien writing in the middle. She couldn't see the floor because a think fog was hanging over it. As Carla got off the king size bed she noticed her hands had been cleansed of blood and her band aid patch for her bullet wound had been removed and replaced with a black gel that felt cool on her skin. But all her weapons were gone! She glanced around the room quickly in order to find anything she could use as weapon. Unfortunately, her search turned up nothing. She slowly walked over to the metal door, but as she approached the door hissed open. There stood the one person Carla didn't wanted to see standing in the doorway. **

**Carla (thinking): "Oh… You've got to be shitting me!" she thought as she slowly backed up. Fire Blood slowly walked in. He had just come to check on her after removing his armor and weapons. He was just as surprised to see her up and around as she was to see him dressed only in his loincloth and his Celtic-style mask. The two pair looked at each other once again. This time neither of them had a weapon to point at one another. **

**Carla (thinking and looking at him): Well this is it. If you're going down girl you might as well go down fighting and maybe I'll get lucky and take that son of a bitch with me! **

**Screaming a battle cry she lunged at him only to bounce off him like a ball hitting a wall and ended up on the blue fog-covered floor. But Carla got right back up to try again. This time she dealt a fury of lefts and rights straight into Fire Blood's chest which only felt like light taps to him. Carla continued on with her attack until she ran out breath and slowly fall back on the floor. Fire Blood crossed his arms and smile under his mask before saying. **

**Fire Blood (looking down at her and talking in deep male voice): Now if you are done 'beating me up', I would like to know your name. Mine is Fire Blood of the Bleeding Dagger Clan. **

**At first Carla was shocked to hear him speak, but was pissed off at the way he said his question. However he could have stopped and killed her at anytime so with a small laugh she picked herself off the floor and said. **

**Carla: It's Carla **

**Fire Blood: Well Carla I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions. I will answer them as best I can, but first I'd like to check your wound if you'll let me. **

**Carla thought about it for a moment before nodding her head to him. Fire Blood slowly walked over to her before looking at the black gel for a time before slowly pealing it off. Once removed, Carla was shocked to see that her bullet wound was almost completely healed! **

**Fire Blood (standing back): Now what will been your first question? **

**The first question that popped in her head was the most obvious one, "Are you going to kill me?" but she already had the answer to that one. He could have done that already so there was no need to ask that one. As for asking "where were they" that was obvious too: his spaceship and that he's not from earth so that just left two very important questions. **

**Carla: Why did you save me from these ass-holes and why did you come to earth? **

**Fire Blood: Those males had no honor for what they tried to do to you. It was my pleasure and honor to kill them for you. I came to your home world for a few things but I mainly returned for you. **

**Right then Fire Blood pulled out the top to her stripping outfit that she had worn wearing that fateful night from his pouch of loincloth and held it out to her. **

**Carla (takes it from him): My top?! **

**Fire Blood: You dropped it that night so I kept it till I was able to return it to you. **

**Carla: Well thank you for everything and I'm sorry for shooting at you last night it's just… I mean, the last time I saw you… **

**Fire Blood: You're welcome and I understand Carla. Believe me I didn't plan for what happened that night, but meeting you was the best part of that night for me. **

**Carla (smiling a little): So why did you come in the club that night anyway? **

**Fire Blood: Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question Carla? **

**Carla:(looking at him puzzled): Yes, I want to know Fire Blood. **

**Fire Blood (Laughing a little): Very well then, I'll tell you. **

**Fire Blood told her about the wager that he and Garv had that night. **

**Carla (a shocked look on her face): All this started over a bet you made with your friend?! **

**Fire Blood: Yes, but not just any bet. It was a high-stakes bet that I was intending to win, but in the end I lost. **

**Carla: I'd say you did. But tell me why did you ask for a bath from your friend's wife? **

**Fire Blood: It's was a deal breaker to see will he would give in or not. Either way I win. **

**Carla (raising eye brow): I see. But you still didn't answer my question: why his wife? Is it because she is more attractive then you wife or girlfriend? **

**Fire Blood: No. Her name is Little Fighter and she is very attractive but in different way. **

**Carla: She got to be different with a name like Little Fighter. She just has to be. **

**Fire Blood (short laugh): The reason why it's different is not because of her name. It's because she's a human. **

**Carla (shocked look on her face): What?! **

**Fire Blood: Yes, but that's a long story that I will tell you later. Now I have some questions for you. **

**Carla: Ok what would you like to know Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood: That night why did you give me such an erotic and unique dance? **

**Carla: Because it's my job. **

**Fire Blood (head to one side): Your job? **

**Carla: You see Fire Blood, men come to the club to see me or one of the other girls dance for them. In return they give us money. So when you held up your money like that normally that means you want a lap dance from me. But I had to admit I thought you were some guy wearing a costume I never thought that I'd be dancing for a real alien until that day anyway. **

**Fire Blood: You mean to tell me those pieces of paper are actually worth something? **

**Carla: Yes, well to us anyway. That's what we use to pay for food, clothes and other things. **

**Fire Blood: So you dance only to tempt males into giving you money? **

**Carla: Well that's one of the reasons. **

**Fire Blood: Then what are the other reasons? **

**Carla: Well besides the fact that the pay is really good. I love making men go crazy. Seeing them get hard-ons as soon as I walk into the room makes me feel good knowing that I can do that. I love to dance too. But there are some bad things about my job.**

**Fire Blood: Like what? **

**Carla: Well some of the men that come to the club can be company Ass-holes like the ones you killed. It's hard for me and the other girls to find boyfriends that can look past our job and there are some women who call us sluts or hos, but I'm not one of them and neither are the others girls at my club. We're just trying to take care of ourselves that's all. **

**Fire Blood: Well from what I've seen of you are more than just a temptress. If any male can't see that they have no right to you. And as for those females that call you those words, they probably don't have the strength or skills that your friends do. **

**Carla (smiling): You know what Fire Blood? I wish there were more men could be like you. Things would be a whole lot better around here. **

**Fire Blood: That would be a good wish Carla. I guess that you are ready to return home. **

**Carla (look sad): Yes, but.. **

**Fire Blood: But what Carla? **

**Carla: I can't really walk home in my bra. Do you have something in my size that I can wear over it? **

**Fire Blood thought and couldn't think of anything. **

**Fire Blood: I'm sorry Carla I don't have anything that will fit you. But if you can wait until it's dark I will make sure that you will get home safely. **

**Carla thought about what Fire blood said. He had a point and besides she didn't want to go just yet. She wanted to know more about this great alien fan of her name, Fire Blood. **

**Carla: Alright Fire Blood I can wait till then, but can I have something to eat I'm getting a little hungry. **

**Fire Blood told Carla to follow him to his kitchen. On the way there Carla had a question that had been her head since she had met him. **

**Carla: Fire Blood why do you wear that mask all the time? **

**Fire Blood: It helps me to see Carla. **

**Carla: How? **

**Fire Blood: We Yautja don't see like human do. We see by heat this mask helps filter out what I need to see and what I don't need to see. And also even though I'm considered very attract to the most all the females of my species… let's just say your people don't share that view. **

**Carla: Well I would still like to see the eyes of person who saved my life even if he may look different than me. **

**Fire Blood: Mmm, very well I will show you my face before I take you home, as long as you give me your word that you won't run away from me. **

**Carla: You have my word that I won't run again. **

**Once they got to Fire Blood kitchen he remembered that Oomans liked their food cooked so he made sure the meat he gave to her was done just so. Carla ate while Fire Blood looked on hoping that he didn't cook her meat too hard to his surprise Carla told him that he did a very good job. As for something to drink he tried to offer her a Yautja blood alcohol drink called zexnet-chi. Carla immediately rejected the drink, though Fire Blood couldn't blame her. It was a very strong drink after all. So he gave her water instead. **

**Fire Blood spent most of day showing Carla around his ship. On the way he told her more about the Yautja race and s little of his culture. Much to his surprise she took the knowledge of her race being hunted by his a lot better then he had first thought. Soon he led her back to her room for an afternoon nap, which she more then ready to take. Once Carla was sound asleep Fire Blood took the time to clean his new trophy before he take a nap himself. **

**After his afternoon nap Fire Blood decided to take nice hot shower before taking Carla back home. As he made his way to his shower room Carla had just awakened from her nap and made her way out her room to find Fire Blood. As she walked down the blue and red hallway she heard the sound of running water. So Carla followed it and found that Fire Blood was in the shower room taking a shower. That's when Carla had a very naughty idea. **

**Carla (thinking and slowly walking in the room): Well, he did say that I'd get to see him without his mask on, but I'd like to see more then just his face. **

**Fire Blood was unaware that Carla was in the shower room as he stepped out of his open shower to feel for a towel to wipe his face with. He was shocked to feel someone handing him one. **

**Fire Blood (taking it and wiping his face with it): Thank you, Carla **

**Carla (In a weak voice): You…you're welcome. **

**As Fire Blood slowly opened his two-toned red & yellow eyes to Carla for the first time, she was standing there with her mouth open as she viewed at his face and naked body. **

**Fire Blood (looking at her with a smile): Do you like what you see Carla or do you need a closer look? **

**A smile came across Carla's face as soon she heard Fire Blood's question and she answered. **

**Carla (walking up to him): Well I was loving the view I had already, but front row seats couldn't hurt. **

**As Carla strode up to him she surprisingly felt very turned on by his heavily muscled body. She always liked her men built, but Fire Blood's body was her dream come true. But when she saw his 10 inch and 1/2 half male hood Carla lost her breath for a moment, but she gained it back before she peered into Fire Blood's red and yellow eyes that looked like rubies ringed in gold. Then finally his face which she had to admit it wasn't the most attractive face that she had seen, but she was able to see past it. **

**As for Fire Blood he was amazed by Carla's boldness and even when she saw his face for the first time. Maybe she would accept his offer to be his mate, but now was not time to ask her— not just yet. But there was something that he had to ask her. **

**Fire Blood: (smiling): Now you have seen all of me— what do you think? **

**Carla (looking him over): In a word Fire Blood— Wow! I know some guys would kill to have what you got. **

**Fire Blood (laughing a little): Is that so. **

**Carla: "Yes, very much so. I guess…I guess I'll let you get ready now" she said as she looked at Fire Blood's nude body one last time before finally walking out of the room. **

**It didn't take long for Fire Blood to put on his loincloth, wire mesh and mask. As he came out the shower room Carla was standing by doorway. He told her that he had to get some of his weapons, which she understood when he told her early that day his people don't go anywhere without their weapons on. Once they reached Fire Blood's weapon wall he quickly put on his wrist blades, wrist Com and two of his Shuriken. He left off his armor this time. Now ready to go, Fire Blood and Carla made their way to the exit. As the door lowered the cool night air rushed over her bare skin. **

**Carla (rubbing her arms): Man it's chilly out here. So how are you going to get me home without people seeing you unless you do your invisible trick? That still leaves me walking the streets in a bra and jeans. **

**Fire Blood: That's easy Carla. We're taking the rooftops. **

**Carla: What do you mean we're taking the— Aaahhh! **

**Before Carla could finish her sentence, Fire Blood picked her up and jumped up like he was superman and landed on one the rooftops near them. Leaping from roof to roof he finally stopped on the rooftop of her apartment building where he put her down. **

**Fire Blood: Enjoy the ride Carla?**

**Carla: Yes, now that it's over. **

**Fire Blood just laughed before turn back the way they came but before he could jump Carla stopped him and said. **

**Carla (holding his arm): Fire Blood is their anyway I can see you again or are you going back home now? **

**Fire Blood (turning to her): No. I won't be going home for a time but soon I will have to go back. Until then, I can visit you here if you'd like or whatever is best for you? **

**Carla smiled and told Fire Blood that she would meet him here on the roof when she don't have to work and when she did they could meet outside the club. **

**Fire Blood: That sounds like a good plan to me. Well until tomorrow. Good night, Carla. **

**Carla: Good night, Fire Blood and thank you again. **

**So with a head bow to her he turned from her and leaped into the night once again. Carla had a smile as she turned from where he had been standing. As she entered her home she was shocked to see her two best friends Tina and Jin asleep on her couch. As if they felt right at home they both woke up and jumped to their feet when they set their eyes upon Carla and said. **

**Both (as they run to hug her): Carla! **

**The only thing she could do was stand there and try not to fall over by her exuberant friends' 'attack'. First to wrap her arms around Carla's waist was Jin her Asian friend who helped Carla and Tina get ready for their days when she was not at school studying for her pediatric degree. The second of Carla's friends was Tina, the black bi-sexual wild child of the three and also one hell of an amateur kick boxer and motorcycle racer. **

**Tina (holding her and looking her over): What happen to you and where the Hell have you been?! **

**Jin (holding her and looking up at her): Yeah! We were about to call the police if you didn't show up by tomorrow! **

**Carla (holding them and smiling): I'm sorry for making you worry like that and I will tell you guys everything that happened, but first I need a good hot shower and a change of clothes. **

** So with that Tina and Jin let Carla go. An hour later, Carla came out of the bath with towels wrapped around her body and head. As Carla started to change into her red jogging pants and matching tank top, she explained to her roommates what had happen to her over the past day. Tina and Jin stared at Carla in disbelief. **

**Tina: You're not on drugs are you? I mean come on, who would believe that story! **

**Carla: Well it's true. **

**Jin: You're not serious about meeting this "alien" on the roof are you? **

**Carla: Well, tomorrow is my day off.**

**Tina: You crazy girl. I wouldn't do that shit. **

**Carla: Well, this "alien" was eight feet tall and he was definitely packing. **

**Jin: How would you know???**

**Tina: Yeah, girl did he take you on a joy ride in his flying saucer. **

**Carla: Let's just say aliens don't use curtains in their showers. **

**Tina & Jin: Ohhh...**

**Tina: I see why you acting all crazy now. Girlfriend got an itch she needs some outer space assistants to scratch.**

**They all shared a laugh.**

**Tina: Can I come?**

**Jin: Me too. **

**Carla: I guess it would be alright for you guys to meet him but this stays between us Ok? **

**Jin and Tina: Ok. **

**The girls head off to bed, Jin with pink sleeping aid. **

**The next night the girls wait on the roof for Carla's friend to show up. **

**Tina: Dammit Carla it's freezing up here on the roof ! Girl I must be crazy too! Up here with you two waiting for the some damned eight-foot-tall alien, you say is hung like a horse on the roof in the freezing cold night! **

**Jin: (Puts her new edition of "The Alley" written by, Niko J. one of America's greats graphic novelist alive.) You know you don't have to stay and bitch at us all night about it. (under her breath) Bitch. **

**Tina: I heard that shit. I'm gonna whip your little Asian ass, then you'll see what a bitch really looks like! **

**Carla: Knock it off you two, he's here.**

**Jin & Tina both look around impatiently. Carla stares directly at the cloaked Predator. **

**Tina: That's it. Carla you're full of shit, Dammma...**

**Fire Blood turned off his cloak and the two girls look in awe. **

**Jin: Damn he IS big. **

**Carla: Fire Blood I would like you to meet my good friends Tina and Jin. **

**Fire Blood: From what I just heard they sound more like blood enemies then friends to me. **

**Carla: They're always like that especially when Tina gets cold. **

**Fire Blood: Oh.**

**As Fire Blood turned to them he scanned each one just to make sure they didn't have any hidden weapons. Jin and Tina were still getting over their shock after seeing the alien that saved their friend's life the other night. They soon opted to take their meeting inside to the nice warm apartment. Once in their apartment Carla, Tina, Jin and Fire Blood spent the whole night getting to know each other. Fire Blood was quite taken back on how different Carla's friends were from eachother. Jin was highly intelligent and smallest of the three. She was unmated yet which Fire Blood found very interesting. Then there was Tina the second tallest and very high spirited female that mates not only with males but with females too. A fact that was very shocking at first and then he gave it more thought and found himself curious to see such an act. **

**For 2 weeks Fire Blood and Carla met one another. Fire Blood decided it was time to see if he would be going home with a new mate or just the memory of a failed hunt. **

**Carla was on her roof again waiting for Fire Blood to show up. As she waited it gave her the chance to gaze at the night sky and have some alone time. That's when she heard Fire Blood turning off his cloak. **

**Carla (turning to him) "There you are," she said right before wrapping her around his waist to give him a hug but Fire Blood didn't hug her back like normally did. **

**Carla (holding his waist and looking up at him): What's wrong Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood (put his right hand on her face): Carla there's something I must tell you. It's very important. **

**Carla (looking into his mask eyes): What is this about? **

**Right then and there Fire Blood gave her the real reason why he come to earth and told her about his feeling toward her, something that he had never done in his whole life, but this was not the time to hold off on anything. Carla listened very carefully to what Fire Blood had to say before replying **

**Carla (her head resting on his abs while he held her): So you want me to be your mate and go back with you? **

**Fire Blood (holding her): Yes, but this is decision that I don't want you to think you have to answer right now. But I do need one soon Carla. **

**Carla: (looking up at him): How soon Fire Blood? **

**Fire Blood: By tomorrow night I have to return to my clan. **

**Carla: I understand Fire Blood I will give you my answer then. **

**Fire Blood (letting her go and looking down at her): I will see you then and no matter what your decision is I will honor it. **

**Carla just smiled before Fire Blood turned from her and activated his cloak, leaving Carla with a very big decision. As she walked back down the stairs that led back to her apartment she ran down the good and bad lists of Fire Blood's offer. As she entered her apartment she found that Jin and Tina were back from Subway and brought back some subs for them to eat. Carla joined them at the table but they could see that something was on their friend's mind. **

**Tina: What's wrong girl? You look like that day when you fine out C.J was fucking around on you. **

**Jin: Yeah. Did Fire blood say something that upset you? **

**Carla: No, nothing like that. He told me the real reason why he came back to earth. **

**Tina: And that reason is? **

**Carla told them what Fire Blood have told her just a few minutes ago. Needless to say they were in shock only for a moment or two and that's when Tina said**

**Tina: I hope you told him Hell no! Don't! He has 13 mates already and now he wants you to been number 14! **

**Carla: No I didn't give him my answer right then and yes Tina I know that already thank you very much. **

**Jin: So what are you going to say? I mean as much I hate to say it, Tina does have a good point. **

**Tina: And not to mention he's the guy that broke Ricky's arm and killed 8 people that we know of. **

**Jin: Yes, but in his defense he killed those guys only to stop those creeps from raping her.**

**Tina: Ok I'll give him that one. What about Ricky and the other 3 bouncers huh Jin? **

**Carla: Enough! I'm going out! You two can settle this by yourselves! **

**With that Carla pushed herself from the table and was out the door. For the next 3 hours Carla walked around the streets of her neighborhood thinking about what it would be like to see the things that Fire Blood had seen. He had told her a lot about his people and his hunt on other plants; things that would scare the shit out of anyone, but to him it was fun and exciting and that's when she made up her mind. That decision was she would go with Fire Blood and be his mate. **

**So Carla quickly made her way back home to pack everything that she would need to take with her. She also had to tell her friends about her decision and tell them goodbye. As she enter her apartment she found her friends in her bed which made her a little mad but she just smiled and gave them a kiss on their heads before beginning to pack. Once she was done packing she called her job and told Ricky that she quit and hoped that they all do fine without her. Not long after that Jin and Tina woke up and were shocked to see that Carla was packing and look like that was going somewhere. **

**Tina: Carla girl where in the world do you think you're going?**

**Jin: Yeah! **

**Carla told them that she was going with Fire Blood and there was nothing they can say that will change her mind. Jin and Tina could see that she was serious so the only thing they say was that they were going with her. **

**Carla: No! NO you aren't! **

**Tina: Yes, we are! Look Carla I know that me and Jin were acting like Ass-Holes last night and I'm sorry. But I can't let you go all by yourself and let deal with 13 of his mates. **

**Jin: I'm sorry too Carla and this time I'm with Tina on this one. **

**Carla just smiled and gave them both a big hug telling them that they were the best friends a girl could have before they began packing. As night came all three were on the roof when Fire Blood decloaked. He was baffled to see Jin and Tina with Carla her. That when Carla told him that she would be his mate and that Tina and Jin would also be his mates. Needless to say Fire blood was over joyed with this news and quickly called his ship to pick them up. When it arrived Fire Blood, Carla, Tina and Jin along with all their belongings and Tina's motorcycle which she wasn't going anywhere without it got on board. **

**As the ship lift earth and made it way to the Yautja home world Carla, Tina and Jin were about to under go drastic changes in their lives that only person on their minds was this mysterious Little Fighter. **


End file.
